


It's Time

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Baby TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Childbirth, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mpreg, Protective Sam | Awesamdude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ponk is preggers what'll he do
Relationships: Ponk | DropsByPonk/Sam | Awesamdude
Kudos: 104
Collections: Anonymous





	It's Time

**Author's Note:**

> Im so fucking sorry for this i wrote this at 2 am

"Positive"  
Ponk sat there in silence as the pregnancy test read positive.  
Shaking, he came out of the bathroom teary-eyed as he walked down to his awaiting boyfriend, Sam.

When Sam came over to the poor boy, he saw he was shaking.  
"Baby whats wrong?"  
Reluctantly, Ponk handed over the positive pregnancy test.  
"Oh my god..."

At this point Ponk couldn't handle it any more and broke down into Sam.  
"Please Sam don't be mad at me! It was an accident, Sam, I-"  
"Ponkie Baby, stop babbling I'm not mad."  
"You aren't?" Ponk said while sniffling.  
"No, Ponk I'm excited! We're gonna have a small family, You, I, and Baby."

Ponk was relieved that Sam didn't reject him.  
"Why are you crying, hun?" Sam asked carefully.  
"Because you're here with me."  
The duo sat in silence in the living room for what felt like hours just enjoying eachother's presence.

Later that night in bed Ponk was about to fall asleep when he felt large hands rub circles on his lower abdomen, and Sam whispering small things to noone in particular.

"I'm gonna be a dad."  
"I promise to be the best dad."  
"We're gonna be parents."  
"There's a tiny me in there."

On the last one Ponk couldn't help but giggle at his lovers words.  
"Oh I thought you were asleep."  
Ponk couldn't see it, but he knew that Sam was red as a beet.

"Well I almost was until a certain man woke me back up."  
"Sorry, love. I'll go to sleep now."  
"That's what I thought, Sam. Can you move your arms from around me?"  
"....no."  
"Why?"  
"Because baby."  
And Sam was out like that before Ponk could get the big man to move.  
"Asshole. You're lucky I love you."  
Ponk was asleep moments after that, and it felt like one of the best sleeps that the two have had in a long time.

Tine skip a few days before the due date cuz im a lazy fuck.

Ponk is almost 9 months along, and hes sick of it. Sam is trying his hardest to prepare for the baby and tending to Ponk.

Little info about the baby, it's a boy, and the name chosen in Tommy. You can tell hes going to be feisty just by how active he is in Ponks womb.

Its about a week before the due date, and Ponk is chilling flipping though channels to watch on TV. Sam is upstairs streaming on Twitch.

As Ponk finally landed on a channel, he felt something leak down his leg.  
His first thought is that he just peed a little, no biggie.  
That's what he went with till be felt a sharp pain on his underbelly.  
"Ow fuck!"  
"SAM!"  
No answer.  
After trying to call his boyfriend down he called him, thankfully Sam always left his ringer on for Ponk.

"Whats wrong, are you ok? I'm streaming, but they can't here you."  
"Sam, he's coming, my water just broke." Ponk was trying to string a coherent sentence together with contractions happening. "Sam help."

"Oh shit"  
Sam quickly thanked everyone for watching and ended stream. He told his friends who we're in call with him whats happening.

Sam rushed downstairs to find his lover on his hands and knees, panting.  
"Sam theres no time, Tommy's coming now."

Sam ran over to Ponk and helped him up.  
"Ponk lets go upstairs we can do it on our bed if we have to."

Once ponk was situated on the bed, Sam went to go get towels to put underneath the contracting man.

Ponk was in agony to say the least.  
He was a sobbing mess waiting for Sam to come back with things he needed.

Sam finally got back to the room. Ponk let out a small sigh of relief, for his partner has come back to help.

"Ambulance is on the way, but it's gonna take at least two hours with heavy traffic."

"Well Tommy is making an arrival now. I feel like I need to push."

(Sam has a medical background, so he had training on what to do here)

"Ok Ponkie before you do just remember that I love you, Ok?

"I love you, Sam, always and forever."

Sam got down and saw the baby crowning.

"I can see the top of his head, I need a push on 3, ok?"

Ponk huffed.

1  
2  
3

Ponk pushed with whatever strength he could find. It was draining. He fell back down on to the bed and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. It hurt like hell, no epidural and no painkillers to ease the pain.

"I'm tired, I don't know if I can do that again."  
"Well you're going to have to do two more times to get him out. His head is out, we just need to get the shoulder and that's the hard part."

Sam was trying his best to encourage Ponk to keep pushing, because he didn't want his lover to die on him.

"Ok Ponkie we need a huge push on 3."

1  
2  
3

It was hard to find energy to push, especially because this is the hardest part to get out. Ponk was sobbing and just wanted this to be over with. He just wanted to hold his son.

"Ponk, he's almost all the way out, a final push will be good and we can be done for a while."

"What do you mean for a while?"

"Placenta?"

Oh fuck. Ponk forgot about that.

"Ponkie you got this. On 1, push and Tommy will be out entirely."

Ponk took a shaky breath and nodded.

3  
2  
1

Ponk pushed as hard as he physically could. He cried and yelled in pain, as his baby finally came out with a deep breath and loud crying.

Ponk laid back and a wave of relief washed over him as he heard Tommy's crys. He was alive. His son was alive. They were going to be ok.

Ponk was handed Tommy to feed after he was cleaned to the best of Sams ability, and umbilical cord cut also by Sam. 

Ponk and Sam were left to marvel at their new baby, Tommy. They made that. He had blue eyes just like Ponk. The blond hair was a mystery, probably some crazy genetics. Tommy had a similar face build as Sam. 

About an hour later Sam took Tommy from Ponk so he could sleep for the first time after all that. 

An hour and a half passes by and the ambulance finally arrived. Ponk was woken up and loaded on to a stretcher. Sam reluctantly gave Tommy to an EMT. They all got in the ambulance and drove to the hospital, while Sam kept a close eye on the EMT handling his son.

When they got to the hospital, they did the usual stuff. Check for bleeding or bad injuries, baby weight, birth certificate, shots, took care of any stitches Ponk needed, nothing exciting.

After a few days in the hospital, one of Ponks friends who lived nearby came and picked the trio up.

When they got home the first thing they did was sit down. That was tiring. Especially for Ponk, who just had to birth an entire kid with no pain killers at all. 

"Ponk, have I ever told you how much I love you and our baby?"

"Why yes, Sam, you have many times."

"Well not enough."

The two shared a kiss for the first time that day and it was amazing.

When the pair put down Tommy for a nap, they just stood there at his crib.

"Wow."

"Wow, indeed."

"We made that."

"Hell yeah we did!"

The couple broke out in giggles at their own dumb jokes and turned to each other to hug.

"Ponk, thank you for giving me this. For Tommy. I never thought my life would come to this. I love you and our son more than you can imagine."

"Sam, you are the love of my life. I couldn't have imagined anything else that I could have right now. A perfect boyfriend, good income, and a beautiful baby boy. I love you, Sam, always and forever."


End file.
